The Silent Never Scream
by TheMockingJay'sFlight
Summary: Judianna Seife can never sing or yell or talk or laugh or cry. She can't even tell her mother she loves her. When Judianna is reaped as a tribute for District 4, the normaly friendless girl finds a kindred spirit in her ally and fellow District tribute , and her mentor, Finnick Odair. The best part about if she dies? The silent never scream.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the birds outside my window. They are singing. Why? It seems so unfair. Birds, animals that do not have much use, can sing. Why can't I? I can't sing. I can't yell. I can't talk. Mute is what they call me. Today is the Reaping. The person who is our escort can talk. Why should she or he be able to talk when all they do is pick two children to be slaughtered? This must sound insane, but I might be happy to die. Especially after last year's Games. A tiny 12 year old was picked and I very much wanted to volunteer. Too bad, I can never form a word. That 12 year old died quickly. First death, I do believe. I really hope this year is different. My mother knocks on the door. "Judianna? Please come down stairs," she says. I do as she says, slipping off my bed. I am already dressed. My chestnut hair hangs around my face like a curtain. My hair is stick straight, so it is well used as a shield. I glance once into the antique mirror in my room. My water blue eyes pierce into my reflection of a skinny girl, 17 years of age. I am wearing a simple water blue dress to match my eyes. I twist my necklace around. It is a simple pendant, a blue stone with white swirls and a slight hook carving in it, identical to that of the District 4 symbol. I open my door quietly and walk down the hallway to our cozy dining room. "Good morning," my mom says. I sign 'good morning' back. "You look nice," says my older brother, Katrin. 'Thank you' I sign back. A cry comes from down the hall, and my older sister Avella, walks in carrying her son, Jak. Following them is Avella's husband, Iselin. We all sit down in silence to eat a meal of seabird eggs, bread, and water. I hold little Jak, wishing I could sigh with happiness or coo at his pretty baby toes. We all head down to the square, a bit later. I am the only Seife still eligible for the Reaping. We all take our places in the correct section. I take a deep breath. There is a slight wind bringing in the smell of the salty water. Nivit Drake is our escort. He walks onstage and smiles widely at all the young children before him, like he is a shark, and we are the minnows. "Once again, District 4, the Hunger Games is upon us," he says, unaware of how much I hate him. Why can he talk and I cannot? "The mayor shall now read the Treaty of Treason." One thing I actually like about Nivit Drake is that he is not a total freak. I have seen other escorts who look like clowns all painted and wigged. The mayor reads the dreary Treaty and Nivit announces it is time for the drawing of the tributes. He decides to let males go first. "Antonius Cerapedius!" I have seen Antonius before. He is a strong fisher. He has complimented me on my swimming and fishing skills. It was embarrassing to sign 'thank you'. The one thing is, his grandmother is actually deaf, so he knows sign language. Now it is time for the girl's name to be drawn. My heart is pounding. It is the only part of my body that makes a sound. "Judianna Seife!"


	2. Chapter 2

When I was little and I would jump in the ocean, I would look around.

I would feel frozen, but still looking out at the life around me, seeing it in action, like a playback. That is how I felt when I heard my name is called.

I made my feet take steps, made them work and move. I heard whispers around me.

I never talked to anyone (obviously) so people did not know me.

I take my place next to Antonius and we shook hands.

Just like that, I was an official District 4 tribute.

* * *

The Justice Building was a nice place to be before I died. A privilege, perhaps. Velvet and silk, my quiet companions before I died.

My mother was the first visitor. Her cries are loud in an almost empty room.

When my father was caught in a fishing net and drowned, my mother had cried. Never not crying. She cried herself into an oblivion of silence and of nightmares.

No one was ever in a world as quiet as this except me.

After a while, my mother saw how her sorrows had affected her children. She vowed never to break like that again. She never cried again, either.

But today she has broken her promise to my father's memory. "Oh," she cries, "Judianna, this is dreadful! You mustn't die, you must come home again!" My mom starts to hiccup from her fit.

The next few minutes of her goodbyes are filled with advice and more promises that both of us will break. Among them, that I will come home.

My family comes in, and pays their respects.

One by one, they are extracted from the room, without me ever being able to say the word "goodbye".


	3. Chapter 3

The train we are guided onto is just like heaven. A heaven delivering us to hell. Nivit is blabbing on and on and on about something I couldn't care less about. Antonius doesn't want to join in with Nivit's one-person conversation, so he just nods every few minutes. Finally, our escort shuts up about something or other and addresses his tributes. "Well, District 4, your mentors and I would like to speak to you at dinner and then watch the reaping recaps. All right? Anyhow, here are your rooms and I'll call you for supper in a few minutes," he chatters. I nod and walk into the most elaborate bedchamber I have ever seen. The huge bed is fluffed beyond perfection, and there is a bathroom with an electronic shower. I walk over to the armoire and pick out a nice blue dress, of some fabric I have never seen. I usually only wear dresses, and I am usually in the color blue or white. The colors of the ocean, my one true home. True to what he said, Nivit knocks on the door around ten minutes later. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and join our escort and Antonius to a fancy dining area. Our mentors, Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair, are already sat down. The glass table is piled with delicacies I could only dream about back home. I know not to eat too much, so I pick out some crispy fish, duck soup, a sweet roll, and some water. "So", Finnick says as I'm beginning to eat the duck soup (which is delectable, by the way), "I need to know about you and your skills, if I am to help you survive the killing in the arena. Antonius, what are your skills?" Antonius answers without skipping a beat, "I can swim, and use nets, spears, and tridents. I am a fast run, and at school I excel in physical education." He turns to me and whispers, "Sorry if I sounded conceited." I shrug in response. Annie Cresta, who went mad after she witnessed her district partner's head being chopped off, looks up at Finnick (they're in love). "What about the girl? Judianna?" she asks, quietly. Finnick nods and kisses her cheek. "Judianna, how about you?" he asks. I realize he doesn't know I'm mute. I just sit not making any attempt to sign or talk (like that'd ever happen.) Nivit gives me an angry look. He sternly says, "Miss Seife, your mentor has asked you a question. Answer him please!" Everyone is staring at me. I tap Antonius, and he begins to speak. "She can't t-". Nivit cuts him off. "Antonius, let the girl speak!" he lashes. Frustrated, Antonius raises his voice, "I was saying," he holds up his palm to stop Nivit from barging in, "that Judianna can't speak. She's mute." I look down, embarrassed that I'm the handicapped one. Before my eyes reach my lap, I see the servant who's an Avox slightly smile at me. I guess silent people like silent people. "Judianna?" Annie asks in her quiet tone. "That must be very hard." I realize I like Annie, with her quiet habits. "Yes, I'm sorry, too. At least you aren't blind," Finnick jokes and I like him too. We all turn to look at Nivit, who sighs and apologizes for interrupting. I motion Antonius to keep speaking for me. "I know sign language, so I'll be translating." Finnick nods, and begins his questions for me. "Do you have any special skills?" he asks. I sign to Antonius what I want our mentors to know. "She is an excellent swimmer, she's very fast, and she's quite able with martial arts," he says for me. "Any weapons?" adds Annie. I nod and sign to Antonius again. "Judianna is good with a spear, nets, a sword, and she's got a great hand at knives. Oh, and she can climb!" I'm puzzled. How does Antonius know I can climb? He must understand this, so he adds, "I've seen her climb masts of ships at the harbor." And so our conversation goes on, until everyone is awed with the delicious goodies are laid out on the tale. We each indulge in one. After we've been stuffed, we totter to the TV, where we watch the Reapings. District 1 boasts good-looking tributes, both strong and Career material. District 2 has this really buff guy and a wicked looking girl. There are a few other tributes that look capable of killing. No 12 year olds this year. Numerous skinny, frail looking kids, including me. I know I won't be viewed as Career material, which suits me just fine. Why would I want to team up with a bunch of backstabbing (literally) teens? Antonius will be in their pack, I know it. In fact, he announces that. "I believe I'll be recruited into the Career pack. But I won't join unless Judianna joins too. I would rather ally with her, than any District 2." I stare at him. I sign 'what are you talking about; I'll get us both killed'. He shakes his head, and answers, "They don't know what you're capable of Judianna. I'm trying to give you a chance. Anyway, my grandma thinks you're worth helping. She said I'd learn things from you, and we'd help one another prevail." I being defeated, I reluctantly sign 'fine'. Looks like I'll be in the pack with a sword in my back.


End file.
